las aguas del lago se confunden con el cielo
by zehn
Summary: "Un paso, luego otro; después, muchos más. Una palabra dicha en un momento de pasión, un desliz del que no quiere acordarse." / [Mo Dao Zu Shi]


_**#301934  
**_El sofocante calor hace que sus ropas se peguen a su cuerpo, le fastidia todo lo que ve, lo que siente; la lentitud, su irritabilidad.

Quizá es el calor también lo que lo hace sentir una presión en su pecho, la dificultad para pasar siquiera un bocado, sus pensamientos nublados.

Su camino hacia el monte Luanzang se le hace más difícil, eterno bajo la luz del sol y las miradas de los demás cultivadores. No les hace caso, diciéndose que será la última vez que subirá allí y recorrerá ese camino.

La última vez que lo verá. A su compañero, su hermano, a lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

El sol desaparece.

_**#6D071A  
**_El martilleo en sus oídos lo ensordece, lo enloquece, le hace olvidarse de lo que está su alrededor, ya no puede pensar con claridad.

Sus palabras son un nudo irremediable, imposibles de entender incluso a sus oídos. Unos pasos se acercan y no distingue quién es quién, la realidad de la fantasía.

Lo único que sabe es que ya no hay nada más para él allí.

Nadie, ni una sola persona está de su parte. Está completamente solo.

Ve su propia figura reflejada en la hoja de la espada de su hermano, no lo reconoce a él y tampoco se reconoce a sí mismo.

* * *

_**#572364  
**_Subir por el camino que juró jamás volver a recorrer se ha vuelto una costumbre para Jiang Cheng. No lo hace por gusto, más bien, lo hace con el ánimo de asegurarse que ya no está, que nunca lo volverá a ver. Es una confirmación, la misma de tantos días, de que en realidad está solo.

A veces ve una sombra en una caverna, escucha una risa justo en su oído, siente una mano en el hombro, su nombre dicho al viento.

Producto de su imaginación.

_**#900020  
**_Los primeros días, siente algo que lo hala.  
Un llamado.  
Su nombre que se repite mezclado en las notas de una canción.

_No más. Estoy harto de este mundo_.

No ofrece respuesta y el instrumento enmudece.

Más tarde, escucha unos pasos y una bocanada de aire. No grita, no estalla en furia, solo mira el interior de la caverna, plagado de talismanes y notas garabateadas. El único ruido es el chisporroteo del látigo en su mano, que desaparece tan pronto él se da la vuelta.

Luego, la caverna estalla en llamas.

* * *

_**#612682  
**_Cuando no está solo, se da cuenta que el frío es más llevadero, si bien no desaparece. Sus huesos ya no se sienten tanto como témpanos de hielo, sus manos ya no tiemblan con un invierno invisible. Jiang Cheng se acerca a ellos en los campos de entrenamiento, durante las cenas, mientras caminan por el borde del muelle

Como si fuera una agradable hoguera, espera que con el calor el hielo desaparezca.

Como si fuera un fuego, no quiere acostumbrarse a la calidez, acercarse demasiado y quemarse

_**#BD002F  
**__No.  
_(Una frase en la distancia,  
el sonido amortiguado por la oscuridad)

_No lo sé.  
_(Una nota melancólica.  
Preguntando. Preguntándo_le_.  
Otra vez, elige no contestar)

El eco de las voces llamándolo, manos como garras en busca de su presa a su alrededor. Él huye, ocultándose en la sombra de una eternidad desconocida.

_No. No. No. _

_Silencio._

Se ha ido.

* * *

_**#800080  
**_Su sobrino cumple cinco años sin mucho esplendor de su parte.

La verdad, no sabe qué hacer, después de tanto tiempo sin ser el organizador de festejos de este tipo. Quizá el último cumpleaños que celebró fue el de sus padres, o el de su hermana, o el de…

En realidad, no quiere saber nada de cumpleaños.

_**#DC2339  
**_La nada es eterna, inconmensurable y, claramente, _nada_.

Un perpetuo espacio que puede moldear con la fuerza de los recuerdos que lo siguen impulsando a la deriva.

Imagina un bosque, un desierto, el enorme monte Luanzang, los pasillos silenciosos del Receso en Las Nubes. Un enorme lago en el Embarcadero del Loto, su cuarto, los pasillos, el bullicio del mercado.

Casi puede llegar a imaginarlo.

Casa.  
_Su _casa.

Su casa nunca había sido tan fría.

* * *

_**#D891EF  
**_El perro ladra y Wei Wuxian se acurruca en una esquina, presa de un temor que ni siquiera la transmigración le ha quitado.

Una voz interior, prácticamente desconocida, susurra: "No te preocupes, cuando veas a un perro, lo espantaré por ti". El impulso de hacerle caso a la voz de su promesa infantil se estrella violentamente contra la rabia que ha guardado durante tanto tiempo.

Al final, resulta que ninguno de los dos ha madurado mucho.

_**#F08080  
**_Se siente raro. Foráneo en una carcasa de un cuerpo maltrecho y descuidado. El alcance de las circunstancias es difícil de comprender, pero es aún más complicado tratar de rellenar el enorme agujero de trece años de ausencia.

Un sentimiento complicado crece en su corazón al mirar a su hermano… Serio, mayor, maduro; la mirada nostálgica que le lanza cuando cree que no está mirándolo.

A su lado, un chico de quince años que creció sin lo que él tanto deseó y que él mismo le quitó.

* * *

_**#D891EF**_

Al fondo, una cabaña en medio de la nada. Rodeada de pasto, un enorme árbol y, más allá, un lago, flores de loto en la superficie y alrededor.

Frente a él…  
_Su hermano, su segundo al mando, su mano derecha_.  
Un ancla al mundo que lo sacude de un lado a otro sin piedad.

Alarga la espada hacia él.  
(_No la necesita, no la quiere_.)  
(Quiere saber cómo está, qué ha pasado en estos años desde que lo vio alejarse del templo, alegremente sentado sobre un burro, Lan Wangji a su lado, un destino desconocido)

Tropieza mientras lo sigue dentro de la cabaña cuando lo invita a tomar té.

_**#F08080**_

El silencio durante las comidas es una rutina que se le ha metido en los huesos. Pero no con Jiang Cheng, nunca con él. Con Jiang Cheng eran risas, discusiones, bromas. Nunca algo serio, pero siempre una conversación, cualquier nimiedad era suficiente para hablar por horas, esa era su costumbre.

Lo descubre analizando la estancia, con el ceño fruncido, los hombros tensos, preparado para una amenaza. Otra costumbre.

La espada junto a la mesa, en medio de los dos, una señal del comienzo de una paz furtiva.

Luego, la pregunta que lo toma por sorpresa.

—¿Eres feliz?

* * *

_**#E0B0FF**_

Todo el cansancio del último mes desaparece cuando una pequeña mano se cierra alrededor de su dedo índice. El rostro del bebé se contorsiona en un millón de arrugas y, de nuevo, está llorando.

—Igual de gruñón a su padre —le dice alguien a su lado, apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Jiang Cheng. Éste no contesta, pero mira la flauta en la mano de Wei Wuxian significativamente.

Wei Wuxian se aparta, y se sienta en un rincón de la habitación, su ceño fruncido en concentración. Unos minutos después, una suave melodía resuena en la habitación, acallando al bebé enseguida. Jiang Cheng sonríe.

Al bebé.

A Wei Wuxian.

A sí mismo.

_**#F7DCC7**_

_Su hermano. Su compañero. Su amigo._

Son palabras que han quedado en el pasado. Una vida que ya no es la suya, un pasado que ya no le pertenece. Ahora son solo ellos dos, caminando por el muelle, sus pasos resonando contra la madera, en silencio. Una breve conversación y luego, silencio.

Hasta que ven un bote vacío junto al muelle. Ambos saltan dentro, sueltan las amarraduras, y navegan. Un solo bote transita las aguas, su movimiento formando ondas en la superficie del agua.

Jiang Cheng deja resbalar su mano bajo el agua, Wei Wuxian hace lo mismo; casi al mismo tiempo, ambos sacan la mano intempestivamente, salpicando de agua al otro.

Wei Wuxian ríe.

* * *

(_**#FFFFFF**_

_Todo está en el pasado, es momento de superarlo._

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, eso está claro. Ninguno de los dos sabía que tan difícil sería. Pero hay un paso, luego otro; después, muchos más. Una palabra dicha en un momento de pasión, un desliz del que no quiere acordarse.

Son las memorias de días pasados, enterradas en lo profundo de sus corazones, excavadas sin ayuda, con sus propias manos, heridas y plagadas de rasguños; vistas con otros ojos, la distancia del tiempo y la madurez de sus cicatrices. Una sonrisa melancólica, una lágrima y una muda disculpa que flota a su alrededor y que ambos reciben a fuerza de días enteros de verse sin poder evitarlo.

Un día, será una conversación hasta altas horas de la noche, otros recuerdos que han reemplazado a los más antiguos. Uno llenando el vaso del otro, bebiendo con pequeños sorbos y luego, dejando de lado las formalidades y siendo solo ellos dos.)

* * *

_Notas:_ Por cosas del destino, me encontré con un tono del color púrpura que se llama "patriarca", y, bueno, no pude evitarlo. ¿Porqué estaba buscando tonos de colores? No tengo idea. Creo que estaba haciendo algo relacionado con un escrito original, no fanfiction, que tenía que ver con eso... En fin. Cada título de cada drabble es un color, un tono de púrpura para Jiang Cheng y uno de rojo para Wei Wuxian

-Esto tenía un formato más interesante, que creo que se podrá ver en el otro sitio de fics, qué lástima que acá no puede alinear textos a la derecha. Algunos de nosotros queremos alinear textos a la derecha, queridos dueños de este sitio...

-Correspondientes créditos del título al poeta Meng Haoran:  
"EN EL OCTAVO MES  
las aguas del lago  
se confunden con el cielo.

Un tenue vapor se eleva  
desde el pantano.  
El embate de las olas  
quiebra los reflejos  
de la ciudad de Yo Yang.

(Sólo copio los primeros versos, el resto del texto se puede encontrar en la revista Arquitrave, en la edición 65, una antología de poetas chinos)


End file.
